Sakura's highschool story
by YukiTora17
Summary: WARNING: UNDERGOING CHANGES READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Ch 1 info

Me: welcome to my first fanfic I don't really know if this is good or not but please try to read it

Sakura: YukiTora17 does not own Naruto, if she did I would be paired with a whole bunch of guys

Me: so true *dreamy sigh*

* * *

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a sophomore in high school who is 16. I'm hated at school except my friend Hinata. My parents are usually too busy fighting to really notice me.I have cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes. I also have an annoying inner. I love to draw and paint, so I'm in an art class. I also love books. I don't know why but my crush is Hidan. (Me: it's weird because she is really shy Sakura: shut up im only shy because you made me shy) And this is my life.

* * *

Me: Well those are some things about her, hope it sounds interesting. Please review and don't be mean about it or I will cry :'(

Sakura: she really will. -_-

Me: I might not pair her with Hidan, so you can vote who should be with her except Sasuke-ass, Naruto, or Lee (sorry Sasuke fans). Also give me tips on how to improve the story


	2. Ch 2 New schedule

Me: Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated, I've been very busy lately, but at least I'm updating!

Saku: I think they get it.

Me: Just making sure! Oh, by the way, Thank you to my first reviewer MissLadyEmiko!

Saku: YukiTora17 doesn't own naruto. AND never will.

Me: *sniff* Ok they get it already! *cry*

Saku: Oh brother.

_Flashback/dream_

Talking

**Thoughts**

**Inner**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

_There was a seven year old girl who had short, pink hair and bright emerald eyes who was being pushed on a swing by a man who had brown hair and emerald green eyes just like the little girls. The girl was wearing a beautiful, red dress that went up to her knees with white polka-dots and ruffles._

_The man was wearing a blue collard shirt and black dress pants._

_It was a beautiful sunny day and the man and the little girl were surrounded by dark green grass and beautiful purple tulips. There is a white, wooden fence and a beautiful, turquoise house._

_"Time for lunch!" Said a lady from inside the house. She had long, pink hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow sun dress._

_"Ok mommy!" Yelled the little pink headed girl. The man that was pushing her stopped the swing and she jumped off._

_"Come on daddy!" The little girl yelled to the man._

_"I'm coming." The man said while laughing. They all went in the house and..._

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*click*

**No! I don't feel like getting up!**

**Get your lazy ass up!**

**Fine *grumble***

I got out of bed and went to my bathroom, got a towel, and went to take a shower.

When I was done, I wrapped my towel around my body and went to change. I put on a red T-shirt with a golden eagle on it, a black jacket halfway zipped up, black skinny jeans, and red converse.

After that, I go down stairs to see nobody there. Of course their not here.

The people I'm referring to are my oh so loving parents.(notice the sarcasm that you can't hear) Well, they were actually really great parents. They just started fighting and it got worse over the years. Who the hell am I talking to?

Anyway, I grab a green apple and headed out to school on my skateboard.

When I got there, I was greeted with the sight of the prep group (Bitch group)

The prep group consist of Karin, who is the female leader, she has magenta hair that is spiky on one side and strait on the other (WTH is up with that!) and her eyes are the same color as her hair. She also has glasses.

Her outfit consists of jean short-shorts, a tight purple tank top and light blue high heels.

The next one is Ami, the co-female leader. She has purple hair that is long on one side and short on the other.(Is it a trend to have weird hair or something!) She was wearing a tight purple dress with no sleeves that go up to her thighs and has purple high heels.

The last girl is Rika, she has green hair that is long and bangs are brushed to the left side of he face. She is wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with lace on the top and bottom of it and a jean skirt. She also has hot pink high heels.

Those are all of the main girl preps. What's weird is that the girls are the only ones who bully me.

**Please don't come near me! Pulease don't come near me! I thought while crossing my fingers.**

Guess what… They walked right passed me!(HA! You thought that they would notice her, didn't you)

**Wow, it actually worked.**

**Yay!**

So, I headed to the office to get my new schedule because they decided to switch it.

"Oh, hi Sakura, you're here for your new schedule, right?" Asked Shizune, the office person(I don't remember what they are called)

Shizune has short, black hair and dark eyes, right now she is wearing a light blue business outfit with a blue tie and a white collared shirt, light blue jacket, and a light blue skirt.

Oh, she is also wearing blue high heels( Almost forgot that)

"Yes, I-I am h-here for m-my schedule" I said quietly.

"Ok, Just let me find it" Shizune said, going twords a file cabinet.

"Ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed while getting my schedule out and handing it to me.

* * *

Me: I'm ending the chapter here

Hina: Will I be in the next chapter?

Me: Of course you will!

Hina: I better *mumble*

Me: Anyway, you can choose witch guy Sakura meets first and if in a month no one votes, then I will be choosing. Also I would like reviews with feedback. I won't get pissed off if you give me NICE feedback. If your going to be mean, don't even bother reviewing. Oh and before I forget, here are the guys that have been voted so far

Gaara: 1

Kiba: 1

No, Those aren't the only people you can choose from, those are just the only people that have been mentioned.


	3. An

**Im so sorry that this isn't another chapter…..especially since I haven't updated in about 2 Years? 3? Something like that, I don't have a very good excuse except that I have had writer starts block. Im gonna start writing again, I just wanted to apologize. **


	4. Ch 3 New Friends?

Me: Ok I finally have the 3rd chapter up! Real quick, I did change a few things, so if you could go back and read at least the 1st chapter, that would be great. Well here we go!

Talking

**Thoughts **

**Inner**

Ch. 3 A New Friend?

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"You're welcome!" Shizune says with a smile

I put a small smile on my face and leave to find Hinata.

**I wonder where she is?**

"Saku-chan!" I hear someone yell.

**I found her**

I turn around…and get tackled

"It's been so long!" Hinata says while getting up.

"…I saw you yesterday, Hina-chan." I say while she helps me up.

"Well, that's long to me!" she says, grinning.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga:** Mybest friend, she has long, blue-purple hair, that goes down to her waist, and big violet eyes. Shes pretty loud and confident and…well, opposite of me. I guess opposites do attract in this case. Right now she is wearing light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that says "Oh you KNOW im awesome!" In white except the "awesome" part, which is in rainbow, and black converse.

* * *

"Whatever you say…" I say back.

"Let me see your new schedule!" She said, snatching the small paper from my hand.

_Homeroom-Kakashi Hatake_

_Art-Kurenai Yuhi_

_Advanced Math-Asuma Sarutobi_

_Break_

_History-Kakashi Hatake _

_Advanced English-Anko Mitarashi_

_Lunch_

_Advanced Science-Orochimaru_

_P.E-Gai Maito_

(Sorry, but I don't know what classes sophomores take, I'm a freshman)

"WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!" Hinata yelled.

"Um… Hinata." I say quietly.

"What?" She asked, looking at me.

"People are staring…" I whispered to her.

She looked around and sure enough, people where looking at her.

"Nothing to see here people!" she said while waving her arms.

"Oh kami…" I say while sweat dropping.

* * *

**On the way to homeroom**

"Okay, I'm gonna have you meet some friends of mine cause I want you to make new friends." Hinata told me.

"B-But I'm not good at talking to people" I said looking down.

"Well, I'm gonna help you! The more friends you make, the easier it will be to talk to people! I just want you to be happy." She said softly.

"I know, and I am happy" I say, smiling at her.

…

"Your so kawii!" she says, hugging me to death. \

"C-Can't b-breath." I say.

"Oh, sorry. Oh! This is our class!" Hinata sang while putting me down.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Damnit! We got here early!" Hinata said while stomping her foot.

"But we're right on time…" I said, tilting my head in confusion.

"Exactly!" She yelled. "Oh wait, you don't know. Kakashi-sensei is always late, so if we're right on time we are WAY too early"

"Oh…"

**What kind of teacher is always late?**

**Maybe he is an undercover spy and he's always late because every day he has a mission before class to save the world!**

…**.Or he's lazy…**

**Don't ruin my fun!**

**Sorry!**

"Oh! Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, come over here!" Hinata yells while waving

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: **He's the same age as me and Hinata. I don't know much about him. He has blonde, spiky hair and light blue eyes. He's popular and has a lot of fangirls. He's the type of person that can make you smile no matter what, well, from what I've seen. One thing I do know is that Hinata has a big crush on him. Right know he's wearing dark blue baggy jeans, an orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on it, and orange tennis shoes.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** He is also the same age as me and he is the second most popular guy in school. (first being his brother) I don't get why though, to me, his hair looks like a chickens ass, but I have pink hair, so I guess I cant judge, anyway, he has black hair and black eyes. He's not very social, but he and Naruto are always fighting, and I always see him glaring at his brother. Right now, he's wearing a grey shirt with a dark blue hoodie with the Uchiha crest on the back, black jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes.

* * *

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while walking over.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"this is my friend Sakura Haruno" Hinata said, gesturing towards me.

"U-um, hi" I said, waving shyly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled.

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Oh and dobe? I don't think the other side of the school could hear you." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled, "Geez, do you guys always have to fight?"

Naruto opened his mouth.

"Don't answer that" Hinata said while slapping her forehead.

* * *

Me: Okay, im gonna end it here. Again im sorry i havent updated in a while, but im gonna try and update more often. A thank you to the people who reviewed Chapter 2:

**Esprit-Timide**

**akuma-chan25300**

**Mwahahaha**

**too lazy to log in**

**MissLadyEmiko**

Again Thank you, here are the tallys for who she ends up with, remember, you can pick other guys other than these.

Pein: 1

Gaara: 1

Hidan: 1

Kiba:1

Remember to review and vote!


	5. AN(Sorry)

Hey, it's been a while. So, I'm going to be trying to continue this, but first I'm going to fix a few things in the story and I might change a few things while I'm at it. If you read my profile, you have been earned that I'm not very good at updating, but I'll do my best and I make no promises of updating at a certain date. I will also be putting up a poll of who you think Sakura should end up with and if the guy's name that you want to vote for isn't up there, then leave a review and I will either 1) Put the guy's name up or 2) Tell you why his name is not up there(For  
anonymous reviews, I'll try to keep track of it and post it in the story). The reason that I'm doing the poll is because I am not organized enough to be trusted with the names and numbers, so I'm taking advantage of the poll(which I SHOULD have done) I don't know when I will be done with changes, so please don't ask and don't expect it in a week or anything. Thank you for reading this loooong boooring update and I hope I have not wasted too much of your time.

**This message will be deleted along with other AN's within this story when I finish fixing this story**

Digital Pocky for nice people who kept waiting for my story since I feel bad.


End file.
